The University of Tennessee, Center for the Health Sciences is critically committed to the welfare, housing, care and use of research animals. In support of this commitment, the University has recently completed three major animal facilities, Nash annex, Wittenborg, and Molecular Resource Institute (a total of 24,451N sq ft). These facilities coupled with the existing Coleman facility will provide a centrally managed accreditable facility. Critical in this progress is the replacement of out moded cage washers and waste disposal unit in Coleman, fixed/removable wall hung casework for the Nash annex animal procedure/support areas, and the extension of the environmental monitoring system from the Nash annex to the Wittenborg facilities. USDA and NIH Guide indicate the essential need for adequate sanitation, environmental control, and effective work areas to assure animal health, well being, and comfort. In this application we are requesting funds to provide for these vital needs. Completion will finalize our progress toward AAALAC accreditation.